1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to water resistant apparatuses, and particularly to a water resistant apparatus in a data center container.
2. Description of Related Art
Gaps are defined between a door and a chassis of a data center container. Water may flow into the chassis through the gaps to damage objects in the data center container.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.